


weird(o)

by marsella_1004



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: я не против сойти с ума с тобой
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 3





	weird(o)

**Author's Note:**

> потихоньку перетаскиваю старые работы с фикбука)

Когда одним особенно поганым утром Бэкхён встал не с той ноги, с какой хотелось бы, он прекрасно понял посыл Вселенной, так вовремя предупредившей его о надвигающейся опасности. 

Полусонный, взъерошенный и с зубной щёткой наперевес, он порядка двадцати минут торчал в ванной, силясь разлепить глаза и посмотреть наконец-то на себя в зеркало. Стоило ему только сделать это, как он тут же пожалел о содеянном.

За его спиной стоял Юкхэй, невозмутимый и подозрительно спокойный. Бэкхён вздрогнул при виде высоченного чуда природы и мысленно взмолился о пощаде, ненароком проглатывая слюну вместе с пастой. 

Мята отрезвила его, и он наспех прополощил рот, не смотря на отражение парня, не двинувшегося с места. Это разозлило Бэкхёна (как и всё остальное в настырном китайце), и он молча прошёл мимо Юкхэя, передумав задевать того локтём или с особой изощрённостью наступать на ногу. Не хватало ещё спора и наигранного страдания в чужих округлых глазах.

– А ты милый, когда не высыпаешься.

Бэкхён замер на секунду, а потом медленно, как в фильмах, повернулся к чересчур самоуверенному и наглому младшему.

– Ты это мне? – задал он заведомо глупый вопрос, уже зная ответ. Даже указал на себя пальцем для наглядности.

Юкхэй кивнул.

– Очень-очень милый, – добавил он с лёгкой улыбкой. 

Издеваться надо мной вздумал, вскипел Бэкхён.

– Во-первых, – начал он, – я не милый. И никогда им не был, чтоб ты знал. Во-вторых, я злой, потому что не могу нормально выспаться и отдохнуть из-за постоянного шума из твоей комнаты. А в-третьих, – вспыхнул он, – я не разрешал тебе пользоваться моей ванной, так почему ты здесь с утра пораньше портишь моё и без того хреновое настроение? 

С минуту Юкхэй молчал, силясь осознать то, что до него так старательно пытался донести Бэкхён. Усмехнувшись, он приблизился к старшему и встал напротив него, нависая грозной скалой. 

Здравый смысл уже давно покинул его светлую головушку, а иначе как ещё объяснить странное желание заботиться о своём знакомом. Довольно привлекательном и смешном, несмотря на острый язычок, тотальный игнор и полное непонимание всех намёков. 

Юкхэй наклонился к лицу застывшего парня, положил одну руку ему на плечо, а другой зарылся в мягкие волосы, чуть оттягивая их назад, заставляя того поднять подбородок выше. Бэкхён весь как-то сжался, ощутимо подрагивая в чужих руках, хотя буквально минуту назад был готов вгрызться в глотку непутёвому младшему. 

Сам от себя не ожидая подобного, он послушно выполнял молчаливые просьбы несносного соседа, прикрыв уставшие глаза, не в состоянии смотреть в шоколадную твердь в радужке напротив. 

Крепкая рука Юкхэя усилила хватку на худом плече, Бэкхён весь извёлся в ожидании заветного продолжения, которое так и не наступило. Он ощущал жар юношеского дыхания на своих губах, но те не спешили накрывать его собственные. 

Устав стоять в столь дурацком и неоднозначном положении, он приподнял сначала одно веко, потом второе, а затем и вовсе широко распахнул глаза, в недоумении уставившись на горе-любовника. 

Юкхэй довольно улыбался, нет, наглым образом смеялся с его, Бэкхёна, тупости. И эту идиотскую сцену он тут устроил только для того, чтобы поглумиться над несчастным работающим человеком, не могущим спать в свой законный выходной. 

– Ты не просто милый, но ещё и наивный. 

Вот псина двухметровая. Нет, сутулая. Хотя осанка у него будет получше, чем у Бэкхёна. Но да ладно. Он обязательно покажет этому невоспитанному китайцу, где раки зимуют. Шестерёнки в голове начали работу по составлению зловещего плана. 

– Заткнись, я хотя бы не тупой, как некоторые, – огрызнулся он. – И своей головой умею думать, а не только в неё есть. 

Юкхэй засмеялся, забавно морща нос, и потрепал старшего по взлохмаченным волосам, напоследок пробегая кончиками пальцев по порозовевшим щекам.

– Наверное, я реально глуп, раз выбрал тебя.

Сон как рукой сняло. Кожа на лице покалывала, а кровь забурлила под действием участившегося сердцебиения. 

Пара шагов до ванной, за которой скрылся младший, нетерпеливый стук по белой поверхности, удивлённое лицо, такое красивое без каких-либо ухищрений, и полное сумасбродство, когда их губы сомкнулись в неожиданном для обоих поцелуе. 

Бэкхён обнимал его за шею, для этого ему пришлось встать на носочки, а Юкхэю, наоборот, наклониться. С трудом оторвавшись от мягких губ, Бэкхён чуть отодвинулся и только тогда заметил голый торс соседа. Хорошо хоть штаны не успел снять, а то было бы крайне неловко. 

Проследив за его пристальным взглядом и увидев, на что именно тот смотрел, Юкхэй впервые смутился. Старший на это улыбнулся и резко прильнул к тёплой смуглой груди, смыкая руки за широкой спиной юноши.

– Даже если ты и глуп, я не против сойти с ума с тобой.


End file.
